Disappearing is crazy, it’s just giving up
by sbloodvampiress
Summary: I'm really bad at these things but let's just say some thing about new spirit detectives! One of the new detectives is in line for a throne in Makia? This could get confusing so just message me if it does.


sbv: This is my first story so please don't bash it too much if you must at all. sorry my friend can't be here right know so there won't be a stupid little conversation here.

diclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hello by Evanescence

sbv: hope you enjoy

* * *

If you lack enemies you're not doing something right

_You know not many people would know if they were actually staring at a dragon or a human being if the dragon is in disguise. For instance my half brother has some dragon blood in him and therefore can turn into a dragon but he normally takes the form of a normal human being looking as flawless as he would if he was a full human. And then you have demons like me, the ones of the animal kind; I just happen to be the fox demon princess but I escaped to the human world so I wouldn't have to take the thrown when I turned a human age of twenty-one. We of the animal sort don't really know how to change into a human form without proper training. It took me forever to come to a look that was humanish in appearance. Anyway this is the story that must be told even though I do not like to tell it._

It was Halloween and I was forced to work at the café once again even though I was suppose to have the day off due to my brother signing our bands name down for performing. The wanted lost souls, our band, was scheduled to sing right after school and my brother brought me out of school during my eighth period class to get ready because I was lead singer in the band. "Now Kit change into your demon form and change into this," Ryuu sighed, handing me a costume in poison green and brown. I took it from him and went into the performers changing room.

A dark green aura surrounded me and I closed my eyes as I was lifted off the ground and lightly touched back down on the ground. My eyes slowly opened to see my reflection in the mirror and I smiled at the sight of my spring green fox ears, emerald green hair, and cerulean blue eyes. I pulled on the outfit Ryuu had given me and looked into the full body mirror next to the table with the top mirror. The shirt was a tank in a shadow black, the skirt was spring green, it had an over dress that covered most of the shirt leaving it so it looked like the straps of the tank to was holding the whole dress up because it had no sleeves that was emerald green, a brown witch hat with holes cut in it for my ears, and brown ankle-high boots to top it off. I added some dark green eye shadow and black eye liner and walked out of the dressing room.

"Ryuu, outfits gorgeous, where'd you get it?" I asked my eyes sparkling with interest.

"Had it special ordered for you from Makai," he replied, shooting me a smile. "We go on in five minuets hope your ready." I looked at him as if he had to be kidding because I had never been worried in my life when I was about to perform. He handed me my microphone and I placed the earpiece in my ear but pushed the actual microphone away from my mouth for the moment. I could hear our names being announced and so I pulled the microphone down to my mouth and through a smoke bomb on stage, a long tradition when my band preformed. I ran on stage and took the front center while I conjured the rest of my bands gear.

I looked back and they were all in costume to so I didn't feel as stupid as I normally would have when my brother made me wear an outfit when performing. The crowd started to cheer as the smoke started to clear and my band struck up the first cord. It was Hello by Evanescence and so I sang even though I could hardly hear myself think.

"Play ground school bell rings again,

Rain clouds come to play again,

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello,

I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,

Hello.

If I smile and don't believe,

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello

I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,

Don't cry.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,

Hello

I'm still here,

All that's left of yesterday." The song trailed off and then there was a loud explosion as the wall to my left came tumbling down. I throw off the microphone and my brother ran to pick it up. I sniffed the air and could tell there were some demons lurking in the smoke. "Not again."

I got into a fighting stance and glared toward the demons in the smoke. A jet of fire came from that area and I barely dodged it. A wall of energy came throw wrecking the stage and half the other stuff while throwing Ryuu straight into the opposite wall. A wave of anger suddenly came over me as I saw Ryuu hit the wall and my eyes began to glow a deadly red. My hand shot toward the hole in the wall letting out a stream of bright purple light large enough to break apart the whole building but got more concentrated near the demons and when the energy flow stopped there was nothing left there but ash.

I jumped off the stage and ran to Ryuu to help him up but over heard a conversation in a different corner on my way over. "Yusuke call Koenma, we found the two," a red head said and the person next to him nodded and pulled out a compact. I kneeled down next to Ryuu while shaking him awake again. The red head came over and said, "Quite a nice show you put on there; care to explain how you did it?"

"No, not particularly," I growled now shaking my brother harder. "Wake up already."

"What's your name?" the red head asked.

"That is not of your concern," I stated, sighing with relief when Ryuu's eyes finally started to open. I stood up pulling Ryuu to his feet also and dragging him through the hole, but the red head wouldn't leave us alone so I finally turned around anger written all over my face. "What are you doing! Why are you following me!"

"Calm down miss I just want you to come with me to talk to my boss," the red head sighed, holding up his hands in defeat.

"If I come with you will you leave us alone!" I shouted, looking him straight in the eyes as he nodded. The next thing I know is that I'm being pulled back toward the café and tossed into what looked like a twirly vortex of doom. I adjust my brother so he's on my back and find myself landing on my feet in an oddly colorful office on top of something squishy. I jump back and stare at two people laying face down on hard tile. "Will they be okay?"

"They'll be fine," said someone hiding behind a stack of paper work. My brother finally came fully to and jumped off my back. "Now then I need you two to fill out these papers for me with these pens." Whoever was behind the desk tossed a stack of papers and two pens towards us.

"Fine," I sighed, conjuring two chairs and a rather large desk for my brother and I. The Papers looked like this.

Name: Kit Hirashime Gender: Female

1) Who are your parents? Did they die?

DKDC?

2) What is your job?

Waitress at a café and lead singer in The wanted lost souls

3) What are your powers?

Many things

4) What are your main weapons?

Sword, bow, staff, magic, spirit energy, etc

5) Why were you in the human world?

Ran away from so I didn't have to take the thrown

6) What demonic powers do you have?

Control elements, psychic, etc

7) Who do you work for?

No one but the café owner

8) Power rank?

A class

9) What is your training?

Far beyond many

10) Do you control an element? If so what?

Most all of them

11) Are you a thief or assassin?

No

12) What is the most important thing to you?

A certain necklace I own

13) Was this item given to you by someone you care for?

Yes

14) Why is this item important to you?

Someone I truly cared for gave it to me before I left Makai

15) How do you prefer to die?

DKDC

16) What do you think about dieing?

Doesn't scare me

17) Do you ever think of killing yourself? If so why?

Maybe, depends

Thank you for filling this out. If you would like to talk personally about this stuff leave it blank and consult me later.

Name: Ryuu HirashimeGender: Male

1) Who are your parents? Did they die?

DKDC, yes

2) What is your job?

Manager and drummer for The wanted lost souls

3) What are your powers?

TMTC

4) What are your main weapons?

TMTC

5) Why were you in the human world?

I was left there when my parents died

6) What demonic powers do you have?

7) Who do you work for?

No one

8) Power rank?

9) What is your training?

10) Do you control an element? If so what?

Yes, fire

11) Are you a thief or assassin?

No

12) What is the most important thing to you?

My sister

13) Was this item given to you by someone you care for?

Sort of

14) Why is this item important to you?

I swore I would take care of her 

15) How do you prefer to die?

16) What do you think about dieing?

Could care less

17) Do you ever think of killing yourself? If so why?

No

Thank you for filling this out. If you would like to talk personally about this stuff leave it blank and consult me later.

Once Ryuu and I were done we gave them to the person behind the desk and Ryuu started to laugh at him, after all he was a toddler. I elbowed him in the ribs and smiled at the guy behind the desk as my brother fell to the ground. The toddler sprinkled a sparkly powder onto the paper and waited a few seconds before shaking the powder off. "Now you two if the ink turned red you're lying, green if you're telling the truth, and stays black if you were unsure," the toddler explained looking over the packet and then nods. "So wait Miss Kit you're in line for a thrown?" I nodded and he looked back at the sheet where my answer was glowing a very bright green.

My cell phone went off and I pulled it out to see who was calling at a time like this. I flipped it open and answered it, "Hello…Oh hello Mr. Sanza. He did what? Are you sure it was him? Well then I'll just have to talk to him about that now won't I? Okay bye." I glared at Ryuu and he cringed looking away. "Sorry about that, continue."

"I have a question to ask you then," Koenma stated. I looked at him telling him to go on. "Will you join my spirit detectives team?"

"And what if we refuse?" I asked, looking at him as if daring him to try something.

"I'll just have to talk to my father to get you your throne sooner," he smirked. I sighed and said fine. "Great! Now time to meet the rest of the team." Four boys came filing in one taking the window seat, one standing at the toddler's desk, and the last two sat on the seats I had conjured. "The one at the window sill is Hiei, here is Kurama, the one with black hair over there is Yusuke, and last is Kuwabara. Detectives this is Kit and Ryuu, your new team mates." The four boys looked at Koenma like he was crazy and I smirked.

"This could be fun," I whispered, crossing my arms over my chest and changing back into my human form.

* * *

sbv: that's it for now. i'll be back with some more soon. 


End file.
